


Verdant

by IcyFox17



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa, They also pick flowers :0, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chilling in a field, they hug!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyFox17/pseuds/IcyFox17
Summary: Just Tommy and Phil chilling in a field and picking flowers. They also may or may not hug but Tommy will deny that with his lasting breath.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Verdant

**Author's Note:**

> For the Run and Go server secret santa!! I am so sorry it's late aksjdfhlkjsdafkjsdajkfhasdjklfk
> 
> I got carried away and meant to send it yesterday and then uh forgot oops. This is why you use reminders people.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!!! <3

Warmth. That was what Tommy felt. On the inside and out. Flowers of all kind surrounded him: lilac, cornflower, peonies. The grass tickled his ankles. The sun beat down on him, a gentle breeze rustling through the field. Sometimes when life got too chaotic, he let himself take a break and come to the field and pick flowers. It calmed his mind. 

He desperately needed that today. The past few days had been a bit rough. Food had been hard to come by and the mobs had been relentless. There had been a break in their swarm, he guessed that the fireworks had worked to scare them off. Most people were cleaning up right now, scavenging for supplies. Tommy snuck out here. He’d join the others later. For now… he needed a break.

“Hey mate.”

Tommy startled; he hadn’t noticed Phil coming up. “Phil,” he chuckled nervously, “I didn’t see you there.”

“I can leave if you want. I just wanted to check on you.”

“No! No,” he cleared his throat, “you can stay. I’m just—scanning, yeah. Looking out for more monsters.”

Phil smiled and joined him where he sat on the field. “Ah, yes. Very important.”

“The most,” said Tommy, puffing out his chest.

Phil took off his bucket hat and sighed, stretching his arms back behind him. 

Tommy looked around to see if there was anyone else watching and when he saw none, scooted over closer to Phil. Phil raised an eyebrow but other than that made no motion to move. 

“We’ll be okay, Tommy. Their numbers are dwindling. It won’t be much longer.”

Tommy looked up, too tired to put on a strong show. “Hey, hey Phil? Can I, can I—”

Phil opened his arms and Tommy scooted closer, leaning against Phil. He was warm. The cold feeling that had slowly started to creep up on him, disappeared again. Phil’s arms closed back in around him, his hand drawing circles on Tommy’s back. Tommy breathed in deep, savoring the moment. 

He pulled away after a few minutes and started to pick at the random flowers near him. Phil joined him and dropped the ones he picked in his hat. After ten minutes, they had accumulated an overflowing hat and satisfied with his work, Phil turned to leave. 

“Are you coming Tommy or are you staying for a little while longer?”

Tommy looked out at the field. Looked out at the bumbling bees, the scattered drops of colour that were the flowers, at the grass rustling in the wind. He’d come back. But for now, he needed to go back to their village. Plus, he wanted to see Tubbo’s face when he looked at all the flowers they’d gotten. He turned back to Phil and together they made their way to the village.


End file.
